OJO DE TIGRE
by taia himura
Summary: Lee siempre se esfuerza para alcanzar sus metas, en una noche de otoño el se encontrara mas cerca de su estrella pesimo Summary mejor entren y leanlo


OJO DE TIGRE

- **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen no lo hago con fines de lucro**

* * *

_Lee era un chico alegre, demasiado dirían algunos._

* * *

La noche era calida y el aroma de cerezo flotaba en el aire, el solo estaba ahí sentado en el suelo y recargado en el tronco que momentos antes había golpeado 800 veces para terminar medio muerto de cansancio, pero sabia que valía la pena, por que cada golpe era como una hoja de roble.

O si claro que era así, una hoja por si sola no podía hacer nada pero al juntarse con el tiempo, podía dar vida a una semilla y si esta crecía y daba mas vida después de un tiempo el se volvería fuerte como un bosque.

O esa era una teoría que alguna vez había leído en alguna revista que le había prestado Naruto.

Suspiro al ver las estrellas, debían de pasar de las once y el aun seguía ahí tirado en su zampo de entrenamiento.

Desde que tenia memoria el siempre había deseado ser el mejor, demostrar que podía ser mas fuerte que cualquiera, aun cuando no tuviera habilidades especiales, el simple mente deseaba demostrar que se podía vencer al destino.

Y su mayor reto era demostrárselo a Neji, su compañero de entrenamiento su eterno rival.

* * *

Lee vivía en una pequeña aldea llamada Konoha, donde desde pequeño se había integrado al grupo de niños que serian entrenados para llegar a ser grandes Ninjas.

Después de unos años y de soportar que los demás se burlaran de el por su falta de habilidad para con los jutsus, el simplemente en lugar de renunciar comenzó a trabajar mas fuerte, comenzó a llegar mas lejos de lo que cualquiera esperaría que el llegara.

Así se fue ganando el respeto de algunos niños, pero siempre había la piedrita en el camino y en este caso esa piedrita se llamaba Neji Hyuuga.

Neji era el mas brillante de los jóvenes que se preparaban para ser grandes Shinobis, el era el prodigio, el genio el triunfador.

Tenía atemorizados a todos los demás, por sus grandes habilidades además de mostrarse siempre serio y frió con sus compañeros, era una persona sorprendente, pero para Neji solo era alguien solitario que ocultaba una gran tristeza bajo esos hermosos ojos grises.

* * *

Un ruido saco de sus ensoñaciones a Neji y alzo la vista para ver quien había llegado.

Unos ojos cafés lo miraban con un deje de reproche, era ella su compañera de equipo, la chica que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, la enamorada incondición de Neji el cual ni siquiera la miraba como un prospecto de novia, la mujer perfecta para sus ojos, mas perfecta incluso que la misma Sakura.

Pero el sabia que ella solo tenía ojos para el chico genio, y Lee siempre solo seria un amigo, un compañero más y eso le helaba el alma.

- No deberías esforzarte tanto Lee, te puedes…- Lee se levanto con un poco de dificultad y le dio la mejor sonrisa que tenia en ese momento.

- Tenten…- susurro mientras veía las estrellas- si tú quisieras una estrella no crees que escalarías tantas montañas como pudieras con tal de estar más cerca de tu estrella.

Lee comenzó a caminar dejando a tente ahí callada.

Ella era una buena amiga, y el sabia que siempre se preocupaba por el, y siempre se la pasaba cuidándolo de alguna forma.

Lo que nos soportaba Lee es que ella le recordara sus carencias, detestaba cuando ella comenzaba a decirle que no esforzara tanto solo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero el se sentía peor ante esas palabras por que sentía que le decía que jamás podría vencer a Neji, y viniendo de sus labios le dolía muchísimo.

Lee llego asta su departamento casi arrastrándose, al llegar se dejo caer ene. Sillón y vio la lámpara la cual aun estaba apagada, no tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas para encender la luz.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba mirando las estrellas en el techo de su cuarto, no había nadie de la rama principal en casa, solo ella y su sombra, cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Se sentía tan sola, tan inútil, era cierto que no era fuerte y el que su padre la comparara siempre con su hermana le provocaba un gran dolor en el alma.

Neji veía a su prima llorar y su alma se estrunjaba, el la quería desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron desde que eran niños, desde siempre.

Pero su maldito orgullo y su sentimiento del deber le evitaban acercarse a ella.

Y tal vez por eso la perdería…

* * *

Una tarde de otoño Lee vio a Hinata llorando en el bosque y se acerco a ayudarla, pero ella solo se negaba a hablar, depuse de un impulso Lee la abrazo y ella se desahogo in contarle la razón de su llanto.

Las tardes los dos se ponían a practicar juntos, Hinata comenzó a darse cuenta que el trabajo duro y un gran espíritu de esfuerzo podía mover montañas.

Mientras ellos practicaban un par de ojos Blancos los observaban.

Hinata comenzó a desenvolverse mejor, al menos ya no tartamudeaba tanto a menos de que Naruto estuviera cerca o Neji.

* * *

Lee se encontraba decantando en el pasto, Hinata se había ido desde hacia un tiempo y el simplemente quería estar ahí tirado a la mitad del bosque.

Cuando de pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba, lentamente por los pasos supo que era Tente, seguramente le venia a decir que no debía quedarse dormido al intemperie, así que se hizo el dormido.

Tente llego junto a el y se sentó aun lado, abrazando sus piernas.

- Lee que bueno que estas dormido- la voz de ella se escuchaba triste.

Lee no se movió sentía que debía dejar que ella se desahogara y no sabia como iba a reaccionar si el se levantaba.

- Yo en verdad lo quería, en verdad lo quería- dijo mas para ella que para Lee, pero el supo que hablaba de Neji- pero el al parecer miraba a alguien mas, no puedo creerlo, no asta que los vì con mis propios ojos.

Tenten comenzó a llorar y Lee se levanto y al abrazo así quedaron un tiempo abrazados, asta que tente se durmió.

Lee llevo a Tente a la casa de ella y la dejo dormida en su habitación, cerro la puerta y sintió un gran peso en su pecho, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar y aun mas cuando esa mujer era la mujer que el amaba.

No pensó bien las cosas se sentía herido, sabia que Neji había estado saliendo contenten y ahora por lo que había entendido entre sollozos de ella, lo había visto con otra besándola.

Camino rumbo a la residencia Hyuuga, algo dentro de el le pedía un ajuste de cuentas por decirlo de algún modo.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el filo de la cama cubierta apenas por una sabana delgada, miraba las estrellas por la ventana, mientras que sonreía nostálgicamente.

Había tocado el cielo a escasos minutos antes, lo había tocado de la mano de la persona que amaba.

Ahora el estaba dormido y ella sentía remordimiento, no por lo ocurrido sino por que sabia que su compañera Tenten estaba con el, ella solo era la otra.

Hinata se levanto despacio tratando de buscar su ropa sin despertarlo, pero el la tomo de la mano y la jalo a su lado.

- Tu eres mía- dijo Neji mientras comenzaba a besarla, Hinata dejo escapar una solitaria lagrima y se dejo guiar por las dulces carisias que el le proporcionaba.

Neji tenia a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y podía sentir que el le hacia daño, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño a tente pero el la amaba, siempre había deseado tenerla ahí entre sus brazos, siempre había deseado que ella le perteneciera, que ella le amara.

Y esa tarde después de encontrarla, la beso sin previo aviso.

Y se sorprendió aun mas cuando ella contesto el beso y le dijo un dulce "te amo"

Neji se despierto temprano y llevó a su princesa a su cuarto sin que nadie lo notase, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio rumbo al entrenamiento.

* * *

Al salir de la casa se encontró con que el las calles aun había un poco de neblina, pero se sorprendió al ver a Lee ahí parado enfrente de la casa domo si lo estuviera esperando.

Lee propinaba golpes fuertes los cuales neji podía esquivar sin problema, era una pelea un tanto reñida pero aun el Hyuuga la controlaba.

Los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes por parte de ambos.

Los sentimientos comenzaron a remolinarse, ya que ambos sentían que el otro le robaba a la mujer que amaban.

Cuando Lee cayo al suelo lo ultimo que vio antes de quedar inconciente fue a Tenten corriendo asía el.

* * *

Lee despertó dos días después en el hospital mientras que Tenten estaba a su lado.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no te esfuerces tanto- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el- Lee volvió a tener ese vació en el estomago.

Tenten se acerco a el y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

- La próxima vez no te traeré al hospital si te sigues peleando asta quedar medio muerto.

Lee no podía ni reaccionar ella sollo le sonrió y en su mente solo cruzo "creo que estoy mas cerca de mi estrella."

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: NO ES MI MEJOR HISTORIA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CUIDENSEN Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIE


End file.
